Piper's Chance
by Tsunde-chan
Summary: When the power on the ship goes out,everyone heads to bed.And what happens next?Rated M for some upcoming parts. PiperxStork
1. Chapter 1

It was dark,the ship was parked somewhere in town,and the power was out(even in the ship).Junko and Finn were playing marbles,Stork was looking out the window twitching, Aerrow was trying to teach Radar how to thumb wrestle and Piper was listening to music.

Piper's music stopped. "Hmm,batteries must be dead....Aerrow!"

"What?" He answered.  
"Are there any more batteries left?"She said frowning at the CD player.  
"No,Finn and Junko used them all trying to make a battery powered shark."

She shot Finn a burning glare"What?"Finn said and She turned angerier;  
"Its was Junko's idea!"he said running into his room.  
"Hey,Get back here!"She yelled.

Afterwards,Stork put corks in his ears and sighed,"Ah,silence."

"What are you so content about?"She said to Stork.  
"What?"he yelled

"What are you so content about???"She yelled back.  
"What?"he yelled even louder.  
"WHAT ARE YOU SO CONTENT ABOUT?"  
"SILENCE!"he yelled back.  
"Oh, did you get those corks?"  
Stork took them out.  
"T-town winery"he said twitching.  
"Man,do I need to get a pair,"she said.  
"could you show me sometime?"  
"I-if you don't mind going with a m-monster that stu-udders"Stork said,his eyes looking at the ground.  
"Not at all!"Piper said smiling at him.  
"Th-They might n-ot let us in,b-beacuse of the power outage."  
"Okay,I guess I can stand one more night of snoring."She said smiling at him.

"Ok-kay"Stork said,his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Night time guys,lights out and things"Aerrow said.

"Okay." everyone execpt Stork said as they all walked over to their 's slouched back,no one could tell if he was tired or not. No one had ever seen Stork's room but by judging him you would probably say its pretty nasty,Right?The thing was,they were wrong. Half of his paranoia was about neatness. Piper flopped on her bed and shut her eyes,tomarrow was going to be an exciting day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today Is the day!"Piper said happily as she got up and Stork was already up,  
and dressed.

"Come on!Stork lets go!!"She said happily.

'I'm finally going to get some peace and quiet!' She thought happily as they walked off of the ship.

"Soo,which way?"Piper said.

They were in the the town square,with four paths.

"T-this way."Stork said pointing to the far left path.

"Okay!"She said dashing down he path,leaving stork about 5 minutes behind.

At the end of the path,there was a big winery,with a box of corks out beside the door.

Piper looked back at Stork to ask what she should do now.

"G-go ahead."He said motioning to box.

Piper grabbed two corks of the same size and smiled at Stork.

They went back to the ship and when they got there Stork went to the controls and Piper went to her room.

"Okay,where should I put these?"Piper said glancing around her room.

"Aha!"she said putting them under her bed.

"Now I just gotta remember to take these out from under there soon."

"Hm.I wonder how clean Stork's room is.." Piper said walking over to Stork's room.

"Aerrow,could you take hold of the ship?"Stork said twitching.

"Yeah,I'll try."Aerrow said.

"T-thank you."Stork said going to his room.

"W-what?"he said,finding Piper on his bed reading one of his books that was called 'Lovers in Paradice'.

"Stork,I never knew you read romance novels!"Piper said looking up at him

Stork started to blush but you couldn't see it because of his light green skin.

"U-um yeah their from...my m-mom."Stork said looking away.

"Awww!How sweet!"Piper said.

"Y-yeah,she has a fatal illness.."Stork said still looking away.

"Oh,I'm sorry to hear that."Piper said immediately changing her expression.

"Here,sit down for a bit."Piper said motioning to a spot beside her on Stork's bed.

"I also never noticed you were so clean!"  
"Y-yeah,I-i like the freshness."He said twitching.

"Me too."She said scooting closer to him.


	3. chapter 3

"What was your mom like Stork?"Piper said looking at him.

"S-she was a beautiful and a sweet woman,but not as sweet as y-you Piper."

She sat there for a second,trying to get what he just said. just almost as soon as she got it,Stork leaned into a wild fiery kiss but,the general,I love you kind.  
As soon as he put his hands her hair to deepen the kiss,Finn walked in.

"Yeah I just- whoa!Get a lock!Next time i'll knock!Gross!"Finn ran out saying "'My eyes!'

"Man does that guy come in at the wrong times."Piper said muttering to her self.

"Well,um,see you later Stork,and im so sorry about your mom." Piper said,still blushing

"I-its okay"he said twitching.

"Well i'll knock if need anything."she said waving as she went out of his room and into her own.  
'Im gonna need a lot of things tonight.'he thought smirking.

"Now, where can I find that lock..?" 


End file.
